Son of Hera and the Sea
by Arashi Hanshu
Summary: Grudges don't disappear over night. With thousands of years of cheating, hate and frustration, any normal person would want revenge. Even a god. After the birth of Thalia, Hera has had enough of Zeus cheating on her and decides to get pay back, like always. Her solution, to have a child with Poseidon. AU,Olympian Perseus, godlike- duh - Percy X Aphrodite X Athena X Artemis
1. Hera

Chapter 1- Hera's Revenge

_Alright, so this is my first attempt at a Percy Jackson fanfic, and I feel as though I need to make a couple of things clear._

_One, I did not read the Heroes of Olympus books and only have vague knowledge about it. _

_Two, this is obviously AU, so there will be differences from cannon, many differences_

_Three, pairing is undecided, but I made a poll for people to vote on. _

Like most days Hera, the queen of Olympus, goddess of marriage and woman, and the most cheated on wife since the beginning of time, was pissed off sitting in her favorite revenge chair.

Hera, like what anyone would expect from a goddess, was absolutely stunning having her long chocolate hair woven with golden braids and wearing a white dress that seemed to shin and ripple with every movement she took.

But as I was saying, the immortal goddess was pissed off and why you may ask? Well she found out that her supposed husband Zeus had once again cheated on her for some mortal, and had once again gotten that mortal pregnant with a daughter and had been seeing the woman for the past 4 or 5 something years.

And so, like always, she wanted some sort of retribution against him, something that could really tick him off. He needed something that would tell him to stop going and pissing on their marriage, mind you something she never wanted to have in the first place, and start respecting their pact.

Of course she couldn't ask that he stop having demigod children since that would be idiotic as demigods were needed to help the gods with tasks and what not. But she couldn't defend his actions with that now could she. He had made a pact with their brothers Hades and Poseidon not to have any more children ever since that prophesy came out about how their children will have to make some decision or something that will change the fate of Olympus.

However, now Hera was completely stuck on what she should do for retribution against Zeus having run out of possible ideas on what she could do to him and too his offspring. So, Hera decided to get some help.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Assembling around Hera was the most unlikely trio of goddess that anyone could predict.

One of them was even more stunning then Hera, having perfectly wavy long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a sleeveless white dress with gold armbands. This could only be one goddess, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and other pleasures. She was fixing her already perfect makeup with her legs crossed, and all the time looking as seductive as she could, even though there were only girls in the near proximity.

Another one ,who was slightly less beautiful as Aphrodite, had slightly curly shoulder length auburn hair, silver eyes and a silver huntress dress with a silver tiara on her head. This was Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt, who was sitting at attention waiting for her step mother and taking glances at Aphrodite and rolling her eyes at her antics.

And the last one the goddesses was just as beautiful as the first, with long black hair and the most intense grey eyes you could have seen, if she wasn't sticking her nose in her book. She wore a white dress similar to Hera and wore a gold headband. This was Athena, goddess of wisdom and reason.

Now you may ask why Hera would surround herself with daughters of Zeus. Well to put it simply, she was able to bond a little with each of her step daughters over the past millennia's.

Aphrodite being the goddess of love and Hera the goddess of marriage, they were constantly aiming for the same thing, to establish loving and long lasting marriages, even though neither of them had one. So natural, after some of Hera's spit had calmed down, they were able to get along quite nicely. It also helped that both of them had a sense of a need for perfection.

Artemis, being the stalwart defender of woman that she is, would go man hunting on any man who went on cheat on their wife, although she couldn't go and hunt her father when he cheated on her step mother for obvious reasons. When she did, she was often accompanied by Hera, also a major feminist, who like to deal out the punishment to them just as much as Artemis. So, the two of them had created a little mother daughter type game, who can torture the man the most.

And then Athena, who out of the three goddesses she had bonded the least with. Athena, who was the pure offspring of Zeus himself, had in the past made Hera very angry because of that which had led her to have Hephaestus, who we all now was 'dropped' by Hera at birth. But Athena, like Hera, had a sick sense for getting revenge on people namely Poseidon, Arachne and Poseidon which had caused the two to consult one another for ideas on how to exact their revenge. It also helped that Athena was the smartest being on Olympus.

So the four goddesses sat around in a circle, Hera with a pad of paper and pen readying to take notes, Aphrodite doing her makeup, Artemis waiting patiently and Athena enjoying her book of the day.

"So Hera" Aphrodite said, adding a little more lipstick to her already perfect lips "why did you call us?"

"Zeus did it again" Hera said scowling causing both Artemis and Athena to scowl with her while Aphrodite raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Aphrodite said "was she good looking?"

Artemis rolled her eyes at her half-sister. "Out of all the things you can ask, you ask if she was good looking."

Aphrodite tried to pretend to be hurt, but obviously her acting skills were abysmal in front of a bunch of woman who weren't affected by her charm "Well I'm sorry for wondering"

"Well it was a stupid thing to ask" Athena commented not looking up from her book. "Father never went for anyone who wasn't good looking"

"So what's the plan Hera?" Artemis asked. "You obviously called us because you want to teach father a lesson, so spit it out."

"That's the problem I don't know" Hera said exasperated. "I mean I can go after his child, but that is so Hades. I could try and cut off his genitals, but that has already been done before and Apollo would probably just heal them back. I need something that will last, something that will be a constant reminder that he can't just go around and have children without my consent."

"Well I think it's obvious" Aphrodite said, "Have a child of your own."

"Tried that" Hera said, "and that plan kind of… backfired both times" she muttered.

"Alright Ares is not a golden child but Hephaestus isn't that bad" Athena said. "I mean no offense, but you were acting like a bitch when you threw him off Olympus"

"I was really, really, really angry" Hera said exasperated. "I was hoping for a child that could out do you to make Zeus look stupid, but of course I messed up"

"Well he is pretty crafty" Aphrodite said off handily. "Points for creativity?"

"Oh your one to talk" Artemis said. "You cheat on him all the time with Ares or any other god you find."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes "I'm sorry but being the goddess of love and pleasure means I need love and pleasure. Hephaestus is more metal then man. Besides, only Ares is open on most days"

"So the child idea won't work" Hera said hoping to switch the topic from Aphrodite's extravagant sex life.

"Well duh" Aphrodite said. "It won't work if you have a child by yourself, but let's say you have a child with someone else…"

"Are you suggesting I cheat on my husband?" Hera asked.

"No, I'm suggesting you just get pregnant for fun" Aphrodite said sarcastically. "Of course I'm telling you to cheat on him!"

"I have never cheated before in my whole existence" Hera said proudly. "Doing so would destroy that reputation and my own pride."

"Hera" Artemis said. "Zeus has been shitting on your so called pride for a while now."

"Still" Hera said, "Its wrong, immoral and against my ethics."

"I believe that it is a great idea" Athena said. "Maybe one of the reasons why Zeus never stops having children behind your back is because you never do the same to him. He doesn't know what it feels like to have someone else be with his spouse. The one time you tried to have a child you did it by yourself and that failed."

"Let's take a vote" Aphrodite said. "Who here thinks that Hera should find a guy and get knocked up?"

All three of the goddesses raised their hands while Hera crossed her arms a huffed. "Well fine, ill bear a child of someone else."

"But it can't be just anybody's child" Athena said. "You need to have a godly child so that the effect remains permanent."

"So who do you think I should have a child with?" Hera asked.

Aphrodite closed her make up case and looked at her stepmother with an evil glint in her eye. "I know exactly who you should have sex with."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Hera, after consulting her little consul of schemers found herself in the underwater city of Atlantis, the home of her older brother Poseidon.

She could not believe that she was actually going to Poseidon to have a child, but the three goddesses had here convinced that he would be the best god to have a child with to cause the most damage to Zeus.

Their reasons were very simple.

Athena had said by having a child with Poseidon, who is the elder brother of Zeus, would be more painful for him to bear then for Hera having a child with one of Zeus's offspring. Also by having a child with Poseidon, her child would have a chance of becoming an Olympian rather than just a minor god since Hera was the queen and Poseidon is one of the big three.

Artemis had agreed with Athena and had also said that Hera could go to Hades, but the problems with that was his strained relationship with the Olympians and the fact that he is so doom and gloom.

Aphrodite had just said that Poseidon was defiantly the hottest choice and would provide the best sexual experience. Real helpful.

She walked straight into his throne room, where two thrones sat each being occupied.

On the left was a woman with long black hair and a crown made of shells. She wore a blue and green coral dress and on top of her head she had crab claws acting like horns. She was Amphitrite, the queen of the sea and goddess to all of the sea creatures that inhabited it.

On her right was none other than Poseidon, wearing what seemed to be blue Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts and a pair of flip-flops. He had short black hair and well cut facial hair that clashed well with his sea green eyes and tan.

"Well isn't this a surprise" Poseidon said. "Welcome sister to my palace under the sea."

Hera took a little look around and decided it was nice being able to see the natural environment of the sea, but nowhere near as nice as Olympus in her opinion.

"Its lovely brother" Hera said, "but I didn't come here just to visit"

"Of course not" Poseidon said, looking a little bit hurt. "You always are sneaking around. What has Zeus done this time, steal your underwear? Find one of his past lovers on Olympus and have himself a little orgy?"

"He had another demigod child with a mortal" Hera said and surprisingly, even though the other things sounded worst, this seemed to not humor Poseidon but rather anger him.

"HE WHAT!" Poseidon yelled.

"I see you're not very happy with it either" Hera said.

"We had a pact" Poseidon said angrily, his hands curled into tight fists. "We agreed no more demigod children because of the prophesy."

"Oh yeah that" Hera said nonchalantly, "I didn't come here because of that. I need to ask a favor from you."

"Hopefully this favor of yours will make Zeus pay for betraying our pact" Poseidon growled. "Amphitrite dear, can you please leave us so that Hera can ask this in private?"

Amphitrite was about to get up before Hera said "actually I would rather have her here when I ask this."

Poseidon nodded and Amphitrite returned to her seat. "So what do you need Hera?"

"I need you to have sex with me and give me a child"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

I took a little convincing, but in the end Hera was able to get Poseidon to agree and help her make a child. Since the child would be god, Poseidon wouldn't be breaking the oath that he and his brothers had made since the child born from them had to be a half blood. And the fact that he had always wanted to have sex with Hera was a bonus. In fact, the whole thing turned into a threesome for Poseidon when his real wife Amphitrite asked if she could help. Yep, there was nothing that was going to make him from saying no to that deal.

So nine months later Hera had finally given birth to hers and Poseidon's child, a boy, and this time done perfectly.

Standing around her were her partners in crime Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Poseidon and Amphitrite all of them looking very pleased with themselves. Lying on the bed was Hera who held a bundle of blue blankets with a child who was feeding from Hera's breast. The child inside looked almost exactly like Poseidon with little specs of black hair, sea green eyes and the same natural tan, except he had a couple of facial features that definitely came from Hera.

"You know" Artemis said "seeing Hera holding that baby kind of makes me want to break my vow and have one myself"

"Don't worry, the feeling will pass as soon as he starts crying" Amphitrite said.

"So what is his name?" Poseidon asked, very happy that he had another child.

Hera looked at her child, the first child she had ever had with another man and smiled. "His name is Perseus." She then kissed him on the top of his forehead "my little destroyer"

_So tell me how that was a for an attempt at a PJO story. I would greatly appreciate some help with the story if anyone is offering to consult with me on the plot. _

_Don't forget to vote on the poll. _


	2. The Prophecy Hiding

Chapter 2- The Prophecy Hiding

_Before I start I think I should get a few things cleared up regarding the parents of some of the Olympians, as the Greeks did have multiple stories for each one. _

_Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera and Zeus are the children of Rhea and Cronus, in that order. _

_Aphrodite is the child of Zeus and Dionne (I know some accounts say that she was born from Uranus balls thrown in the sea, but this is how she was born in this story. Doesn't really matter anyways.) _

_Athena is the daughter of Zeus and Metis, but Zeus ate Metis to prevent a prophecy that said her second child would overtake him. _

_Artemis and Apollo are the twins of Zeus and Leto._

_Ares's parents are Hera and Zeus, but neither parent likes him._

_Hephaestus is the child of Hera and Zeus (some changes were made to chapter one because ,after looking it over, I felt that it kind of sounded like Hephaestus was just Hera's. She still threw him off Olympus because he was lame. He's not lame as in stupid but he physically disabled.) _

_Hermes is the child of Zeus and Maia. _

_Dionysus is the child of Zeus and Semele. _

_So yeah I hope that clears things up, or at least helps. Also note, I'm not an expert on babies, as I am only 15. _

It had only been about 2 weeks since Percy was born, and in that time he had grown a lot now looking, by mortal standards, to be considered about a 1 or 2 year old toddler. Considering he is a god and all, the rate of maturity is much faster than that of a mortal which is odd considering immortals have all the time in the world while mortals don't. But of course, if a god really wanted to, they could be a baby for their entire existence.

Personally, Hera felt that Percy was the child she always wanted being both physically healthy, unlike her son Hephaestus, and having good character, unlike her son Ares. Also, Percy looked a lot more like Hera then she first anticipated. His black hair had a similar tint to it like Hera's that made it shine, unlike his father's whose black hair had a more charcoal feel to it. However everything else, except maybe his nose and ears, were defiantly from Poseidon, which would include the sea green eyes, the slight tan and facial structure.

Hera had stayed in her own palace since the birth of Percy which most gods, including Zeus, didn't find suspicious as they all knew Hera's famous temper, especially when it came to Zeus having children with other woman.

She had not yet told Zeus about Percy, as she wanted to wait until he was able to stand up for himself, which she suspected would be in about a month of two. He was still far two young and far too inexperienced to even remotely be able to hold his own against one of the Olympians, let alone a minor god.

But she did wonder what domain he would have seeing has Poseidon was god of the sea while she was god of marriage, neither being remotely related to each other. But there would time to think about those types of things.

Hera was lying down on her couch watching baby Percy played with his stuffed lion, enjoying watching her son happily at play.

Percy looked up at Hera and gurgled at her, a little saliva coming out of his mouth. "Mama" he chirped happily as he started to walk crawl over to where she was sitting.

"Come here Percy" Hera chided her son, "come to mama."

As Percy reached the couch he tried to crawl up it, but after a couple of failed attempts he pouted.

"Does Percy need help getting up?" Hera cooed while Percy crossed his arms.

"I want up"

Hera smiled at her son as he scooped him up into her arms and started cradling him. "Who's my big boy?"

Percy, finally getting up on the coach even if he had help from his mother, smiled "me."

"Who's going to make Uncle Zeus look stupid?"

"You" Percy said giggling while Hera grinned at both Percy's facial expression and the prospect of getting back at her husband.

Hera then heard some footsteps coming towards the room and suspected it to be either Aphrodite or Athena, who had both been popping in to see Percy regularly.

Entering the room, as Hera suspected, was Athena but her expression wasn't what it usually had been for the last couple of weeks. Her expression seemed to be very serious and slightly worried as she entered the room and saw Percy and Hera on the couch.

Noticing her expression Hera sat up on the couch, placing Percy down next to her so that he could cuddle up on her side. Athena picked the stuffed lion off the ground and handed it to Percy, who quickly grabbed it, then taking a seat in the seat opposite Hera.

"Athena you seem troubled is something wrong?" Hera asked while scratching Percy's back who was trying to fit the entire head of the lion in his mouth.

"Hera, someone found out about Percy"

"What?" Hera said, her current happy mood being ruined by this news. "Who?"

"I don't know Hera" Athena said. "All I know is someone found out and the information is spreading very fast. I overheard Ares talking to Apollo about it, and he seemed to be very happy. I suspect that he is going to go to Zeus hoping that another war will come of it."

Hera cursed under her breath as this was one of the worst things that could have happen, her war loving son hoping to start up another pointless conflict for his own amusement.

"So what do you think we should do?" Hera asked.

Athena thought for a second, "I think we should just let it happen. Sooner or later he would have had to of found out so why not now."

"But you know how Zeus is" Hera said exasperated. "He always takes things too far. I wanted Percy to grow up a little bit more before telling Zeus."

"I know that was the plan." Athena said. "But right now the best option is too tell Zeus. I assure you that if he tries anything not only will I support you, but I bet Poseidon, Aphrodite and Artemis will as well."

Just then, the two goddesses heard what seemed to be a stampede coming into Hera's home, which only turned out to be Aphrodite and Artemis, both looking like they had run a marathon.

"Hera you need to get Percy out of here!" Artemis and Aphrodite said simultaneously both looking frantic.

"Will you two calm down" Athena said, "We know that Zeus is going to find out about Percy and we have decided to let him come."

"Did you hear the prophesy?" Artemis asked, staring at Hera and Athena like she knew they hadn't.

"What prophesy?" Hera asked. "What did your brother's oracle say?"

"Well it goes like this" Artemis said.

"_The queen who has sworn to be loyal to her marriage_

_Will break her oath with the brother of her husband_

_They will bear the god of Heroes _

_Who will take the domain of storm and become the thirteenth Olympian _

_He will be more loved by those of divine blood then the king _

_And bear children with three of his Olympian daughters _

_He will guide the heroes of the gods _

_To either save or destroy Olympus" _

"But what does that mean?" Hera asked.

"It means we have to get Percy out of here" Aphrodite said. "I know for a fact that Ares is going straight to Zeus with this. It's been a while since he's had a real war to enjoy himself with, the asshole."

"I agree with Aphrodite" Athena said. "You need to get Percy out of here, at least for the time being. No doubt Zeus will take some of the lines of the prophecy badly and try to stop it. And we all know what happens when he tries to stop a prophecy."

"Nothing good that's for sure" Artemis said.

Hera pulled Percy close to her chest as she stood up. Percy had remained silent through the whole conversation, understanding that the situation was not a good one, although he didn't understand what it was about. "I know where I'm going to take him."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Arriving on the streets of New York City, the current location of Olympus, Hera made her way to the one place that she knew she could hide her child while they tried to sort out the mess on Olympus.

'Really a pastry shop' Hera thought as she looked at the sign of the shop that she was about to enter which said 'Godly Goodies', and then underneath said 'even the Olympians want some of this.'

She felt Percy rustle in her arms as he looked around the city excitedly staring at all of the cars honking, the lights flashing and people hustling bustling around. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she thought about what she was doing. The last time she had abandoned her child was when she threw him off Olympus, and she hadn't felt very sorry about that. But now, she was having trouble even thinking about it, although this time she isn't as enraged and pissed.

'It will all be okay' Hera thought, trying to reassure herself. 'He will be back with me in a couple of months. It's just for a little while and it's for his safety.'

Gaining a little more courage, Hera entered the shop and was met with the aroma of cinnamon and coffee all mixed with a little chocolate. The shop, like the sign suggested, was very similar to a Greek coffee shop, with bright colors on the walls and pictures of the Greek landscape as well as some of its major cities.

At the counter, a woman with wavy black haired was leaning against it, reading a pop cultural magazine while some of the shops customers were reading newspapers or enjoying a quick bite to eat.

Hera walked up to the counter and stood there for a good twenty seconds, the woman at the desk not looking up from her magazine.

Hera coughed a little which seemed to get the woman's attention since she looked up lazily.

"Hello, what can I get you?" the lady asked lazily.

Now being able to see her face, Hera was able to get a better view of the woman. She had warm brown eyes, although right now they looked incredible bored and olive skin. Her wavy black hair had a little sliver tint to it, which Hera knew only one other person could have besides her and Percy.

"Mother" Hera said, slightly annoyed considering the woman wasn't being at all welcoming.

The counter lady seemed to perk up at this, her laziness turning into surprise then to excitement. "Hera is that you?" the woman said happily and then noticed Percy which only made her more excited "and whose this little fella?"

"Yes it's me, mother, and this is my son Percy" Hera said.

"Oh please Hera, call me Rhea" the now identified Rhea said. "Were both grown woman here, and did you and Zu-zu have another child?" she said, gesturing to Percy.

Hera shook her head "no we didn't but I need your help."

"I mean you and your siblings never come and visit your mother. I never get mother's day cards or presents. And you never bring the grandchildren for me to see" Rhea complained, completely ignoring Hera's plea.

Hera, whose patience was running thin, said "please Rhea I don't have time to be lectured about not visiting you more often."

Rhea huffed slightly, crossing her arms "fine then, what seems to be the big problem that you came running to your long forgotten mother for?"

Hera then explained the current situation to Rhea, about Zeus having another demigod child, about how she and Poseidon had another child and about the prophecy. Rhea listened to her intently, which Hera was thankful for, as her mother was the original super mom.

"So what do you need me to do?" Rhea asked.

"Well" Hera said, shifting her feet slightly "I need you to look after Percy, just for a little while until I can get this whole thing sorted out."

"Are you saying that you" Rhea said gesturing to Hera "want me, the mother you never visit or talk to, to watch your child"

"Um… Yes" Hera said nervously.

Rhea then smiled very widely, which made Hera very nervous, "This is great, I'll do it" she said happily.

"Really?" Hera asked.

"Absolutely" Rhea said. "I have always wanted to spend some time with one of my grandchildren, and now a perfect opportunity presents itself. I even have a room already set up since I knew one day one of your children would come and visit me."

Hera felt a sudden wave of relief wash over herself. "Thank you so much" but Rhea just waved it off.

"Don't worry about it" she said.

Hera then handed Percy to Rhea, who cradled him in her arms. Percy looked confused at his mother who bent her head to his eye level. "Percy, mommy has to go for a little while. Aunt Rhea is going to take care of you for now, but mommy is going to be back soon. Okay?"

Percy nodded in understanding "ok mommy."

Hera then kissed the top of his forehead. "Remember that mommy loves you" she said then looked up at her mother. "Please take good care of him"

Rhea nodded "don't worry Hera; I won't let anything get at my grandson. After all, I have been the titan of mothers longer then you have been god of mothers. I know what I am doing."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

The twelve Olympians had assembled in their throne room each of them sitting on their respective thrones. The throne room looked like any Greek temple would look like, with towering marble columns holding the roof up on the inside as well as huge 15 to 20 foot thrones, which were positioned like a U, where the giant Olympians sat. In the center was the hearth, being tended to the eldest child of Rhea and Cronus, Hestia.

Zeus the king of all gods and the heavens sat on his white marble throne at the head of U looking very suspicious of everyone there, especially Hera and Poseidon.

He coughed slightly, gaining everyone's attention before speaking. "It has come to my attention that a new prophecy has been told by Apollo's oracle" Zeus said. "Apollo, please repeat the prophecy."

Apollo looked slightly nervous as his father put the spot light on him, probably hoping that he wouldn't have to say or do anything this meeting. "As you wish father" he said. "My oracle as told me this. _"The queen, who has sworn to be loyal to her marriage, Will break her oath with the brother of her husband. They will bear the god of Heroes, Who will take the domain of storm and become the thirteenth Olympian. He will be more loved by those of divine blood then the king, and bear children with three of his Olympian daughters. He will guide the heroes of the gods, to either save or destroy Olympus" _

Zeus then turned his gaze on to his wife, who didn't falter under his famous electric glare. "Did you or did you not Hera, have another son with one of my brothers?" Zeus asked, taking a glance at Poseidon, who like his sister did not waver.

"I'm not going to lie to you Zeus, but I did and with our brother Poseidon" Hera said.

Thunder boomed outside of the throne room, as many outside could feel the anger rolling off Zeus.

"And why may I ask did you do that?" Zeus asked angrily, keeping his voice low but loud enough so that everyone could hear him perfectly.

"I assure you Zeus I did not have this child for this prophecy. My reasons are my own and are not important" Hera said, but the last part you could almost hear her mocking Zeus.

Athena then decided that it would be a good time to speak up, as it looked like her father might be closed to exploding. "It is not relevant like Hera said what her reasons for having the child were. We should honor the prophecy and not try and stop it. Doing that will get us nowhere."

"It doesn't matter!" Zeus yelled. "Hera, you have endangered Olympus with another prophecy. This is unacceptable!"

"Excuse me" Hera said mortified. "Me, endanger Olympus. I wasn't the one who broke my oath with our brothers and had a child with a mortal. You are the last person who can say that I have endangered Olympus"

"It doesn't matter now" Zeus said. "Your child must be destroyed, plain and simple."

This time it was Hera who got mad "OVER MY DEAD BODY ZEUS!" she screamed at him. "You are not touching my child."

The other Olympians just watched the king and queen yell back and forth at each other, even Ares, remaining silent just watching them.

"The child must be destroyed!" Zeus yelled at Hera. "He can pose a threat to Olympus!"

"More like pose a threat to your glory" she retorted. "I mean he is supposed to be loved more then you."

"There is the chance that he could guide our demigods to destroy Olympus!"

"Then kill you daughter Thalia" Hera said snidely. "I mean she too could destroy Olympus."

"I will not kill my own daughter!" Zeus yelled.

"And I will not kill me own son!" Hera yelled back.

Both of the gods glared at each other for what seemed like hours before Zeus said in a hush tone "Olympians dismissed." No one moved except for Zeus and Hera, who both exited the throne room from opposite sides, leaving the other Olympians speechless as they all knew that the fight between king and queen was just heating up.

_Well that's number two. The chapters for this story are going to be relatively short, only about 2500 to 3500 at most, but with faster updates then I normally do. _

_The poll is final, and the winner is Aphrodite, Artemis and Athena. I know a lot of you wanted Thalia, but she is probably going to act as the main hero, and if not her then Nico. _

_Also fair warning to everyone, this story is going to have some very radical ideas put in, so if you don't like creative thought, I suggest you delete this story from your alert and pick up the real book. _

_Also, anyone who is interested in doing a story with Hera as the mother of Percy, please PM me. It will be like a challenge for those who want to try. _

_Until next time. _


	3. Reuniting Mother and Son

Chapter 3- Reuniting Mother and Son

It had been about 2 months since the last meeting of the Olympians, bringing the date to about the end of November, and still Zeus and Hera were going at each other. Many of the gods, major and minor, had chosen one of the three sides that had been created by the dispute.

The first one was those who supported Zeus. These supporters were generally bigoted against woman, who believed that a woman shouldn't cheat on the husband no matter what, had previous quarrels with Hera and wanted to get some revenge or just supported their father and were against their step mother. However the only Olympian who supported him was Ares, but the sheer number of godly offspring that he had on Olympus made up for that.

The second group was those who supported Hera and disagreed with Zeus's rash actions. Unlike the first group, this group generally contained the feminist, such as Athena and Artemis, and those who believed that Hera did not step across the line when she went out and had a baby with another man. Overall she had the most Olympian support, such as Poseidon, Aphrodite, Artemis and Athena. But unlike Zeus, she just didn't have the same number of godly offspring who would support her no matter what. It also didn't help that she was on bad terms with many of the goddesses that Zeus had affairs with.

And the last group, which was the majority, was those who just wanted this all to end as quickly and painlessly as possible. They believed that both Hera and Zeus were acting a little too stubbornly and just needed to make a compromise that could solve this problem so they could go on with their godly lives.

Hera over those months had become increasingly more frustrated each day and became even more worried about the wellbeing of her son Percy. She had not gone and seen him since giving him to Rhea which was causing the goddess of mothers a lot of anxiety.

Sitting alone on one of the many benches in one of the many pavilions on Olympus, Hera was going through all of her bunched up thoughts and emotions that raced through her head, ranging from loving her most recent child to wanting to burn her husband on a stake.

"I see that you are thinking hard" a voice said, breaking Hera from her thoughts to see the goddess of thoughts herself taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"Hello Athena" Hera said, though the frustration in her voice was very easy to hear.

"You know" Athena said "It is easier to clear ones head if one talks to another about their thoughts."

Hera sighed and leaned back against the bench "I was just wondering how Percy is doing. It's been months since I last saw him and he must have grown so much. What do you think he might act like?"

"Considering that most divine beings take their personality from their domains, I guess Perseus must act like a hero with a stormy temper, but that probably comes from his mother" Athena said. "Though what type of hero he takes after is a mystery to me"

Hera smiled slightly and looked up at the sky above Olympus which, although down in the mortal world was dark and cloudy, was still bright. "I hope he acts like Jason" she said. "Or better yet Hector, though I do hope he does not end up like his brother Paris"

Athena had to agree with her step mother on that one, Hector was definitely one of the better heroes that they have had, though his brother Paris was not on her favorite persons list. After all, he did say out loud that Aphrodite was more beautiful then herself and Hera.

"Well it may be time to find out Hera" Athena said. "We can have all these thoughts about him for centuries to come, but it may be time for Perseus to return to Olympus."

"And how do you suggest we do that Athena" Hera asked.

"The winter solstice is coming" Athena said. "At which time all the Olympians will be gathered here and no doubt a final decision about Perseus will have to be made, if he does not show up."

"Shows up?" Hera questioned.

"Perseus is the thirteenth Olympian according to the prophecy" Athena said. "And such, he has a right to be at the winter solstice and claim his spot as an Olympian."

Hera jumped up from her seat and began rushing back to her palace, more ideas swarming through her head. "Thanks Athena!" she yelled back to Athena as she ran to her palace.

Athena smiled at the retreating figure of Hera and then she frowned slightly, as now her thoughts turned into thoughts about Perseus, similar thoughts to what Hera must have been thinking about before she had come.

'Perseus better be a good boy' Athena thought to herself. 'As I am not easy to court, especially when there are two others in the picture as well.'

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

After hours of careful planning and scheming, Hera had finally come up with a way to get Perseus to Olympus without being blown up by Zeus on the Winter solstice. But first she had to go see her son, something that she was extremely excited and also nervous to do.

The excitement was understandable, as any mother would be excited to see their child after such a long time away from him. However, the nervousness came from some doubt that Hera had developed, common in situations such as this.

She sometime thought that her son may feel that he was just a nuisance for everybody, considering that his mere existence was causing so many problems on Olympus and between his mother and her true husband, although grudgingly. Maybe he thought that he was just a tool for his mother to use for her own pleasure and revenge.

Hera immediately tried to drown those thoughts from her head since deep down she knew that her son must love her even if it's just a little.

Hera had already made her way down to the streets of Manhattan and outside her mother's pastry shop, which she still couldn't believe that she was really running. Entering the shop, Hera noticed that it was a lot more crowded in there then the last time she came into it with Percy, most likely because the weather outside was dreadful.

Of course that didn't explain why the vast majority seemed to be teenaged girls, most likely there right from school or on some sort of lunch break.

Hera tried to maneuver around the room to see if she could get up to the counter, but found it almost impossible with the amount of people in the shop at the time and had decided to just sit in the corner.

She looked around the room noticing that all the girls seemed to be crowding around the counter, the one place she wanted to get to, all giggling like Aphrodite on Valentine's Day.

That was when Hera noticed what the girls seemed to be giggling at, a dark haired boy who looked around 16 or 17 standing behind the counter. Hera would of past right by it has some sort of fling that these girls were looking at if she didn't noticed the sliver tint to the boys hair.

She starred at the boy for a while losing focus of her surroundings. 'He looks so… familiar?' Hera thought to herself as she starred at the boy, who was now trying to take orders from multiple giggling girls.

The boy then turned to face Hera and her brown eyes met his green ones and a sudden realization hit her. The boy at the counter was her son.

"Percy!" someone yelled, most likely from the backroom. "Can you be a doll and carry these boxes for me!"

The now identified Percy took his gaze off Hera "I'm little busy Aunt Rhea!" he yelled back, slightly agitated. "Maybe if you could deal with these customers I would be more than happy then to carry a couple of boxes."

Rhea walked out from the backroom and Hera noticed that she seemed to be overjoyed with the amount of customers that were in her shop. But after looking closer at her expression, Hera realized that she wasn't just overjoyed, her eyes showing a mischievous glint to them.

'Oh for the love of Chaos' Hera thought as she saw her mother's expression 'don't tell me she is….'

"Alright Percy" Rhea said smiling. "I'll take care of the customers while your bring the boxes out"

Many groans could be heard from the crowd of girls in the shop and some random guy as well while Percy said "Thank the gods"

"But…" Rhea said, an evil smile crept up on her face "you got to do it without a shirt on"

"What!" Percy screamed while many of the girls and the one guy started squealing in delight. "No way, I am not taking off my shirt"

"You wouldn't disobey your aunt now would you Percy?" Rhea said hurt, although the sarcasm in her voice was very easy to hear.

Percy sighed. "Fine I will do it, but you owe me" Percy said walking in the backroom.

Rhea looked at the large crowd and then spotted her daughter Hera sitting in the back, obviously unable to get close because of the crowd.

The two of them made eye contact with each other and then started sending each other mental messages.

'What are you doing to my son?' Hera said.

Rhea grinned as she started dealing with some of the customers, but still keeping eye contact with Hera. 'I'm not doing anything to him.'

'What do you mean not doing anything?' Hera questioned. 'You're using him as some sort of attraction for these… hussies"

'Oh come on' Rhea said. 'It's not my fault that you gave birth to a womanizer and besides.' Rhea then grinned as Percy came back into the shop holding a couple of boxes without a shirt revealing a very toned and lean upper body. 'He looks good without a shirt.'

Hera starred at Percy in complete shock. 'Oh my gods' Hera thought 'That's my son.'

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

For the next couple of hours, Hera watched in slight amusement as she saw her son deal with his little fan club and also help Rhea around the shop.

Hera was extremely pleased to see that her son, although obviously a handsome and desirable man, was not a man whore unlike some of gods… Zeus. He showed a tremendous amount of restraint and self-loyalty when dealing with some of his admirers, who had often times put him in awkward and sometimes sexual situations.

But it was now getting late and the shop was nearly empty except for people enjoying an evening cup of coffee or pastry. Hera herself had gotten a cinnamon bun to nibble on while she waited for the shop to clear so she could take to Rhea and Percy in private and uninterrupted.

Now that the shop was nearly empty, Hera was able to get a better view of her son. He had the same hair as her, the same black with the same shine to it, and his features had become both of mix of hers and his father, being less rigid then Poseidon's and becoming a little softer. Like most gods, he was well off physically with a tall lean body built for speed and strength, but one of the more notable features about him was how he seemed to radiate confidence.

With the last of the customers leaving, Rhea made her way over to where Hera was sitting and took a seat down across from her.

"So what do you think?" Rhea said gesturing to Percy, who was sweeping up the shops floor and getting ready to close it down.

Hera looked dreamily at Percy, who had confirmed her dreams of a son that she could call perfect. "He is everything I could have wanted in a son."

"So I'm guessing your planning on taking Percy back to Olympus with you" Rhea said.

"Not quite yet" Hera said. "I actually came here to discuss that with him"

Rhea turned around to face Percy and said "Percy you can put the broom back into the closet. I have someone I want you to meet"

"Alright Aunt Rhea" Percy said heading over to the back of the store to put the broom away.

Rhea turned her attention back to Hera "I have not kept anything secret from Percy. He knows that he is your son and is a god and that mumbo jumbo."

Hera let out a sigh of relief "Thank you. It would have been so difficult to explain it to him, especially now"

Percy then returned back into the room and walked over to the table that Rhea and Hera were seated at.

"Percy" Rhea said "This is Hera, your mother"

Percy's eyes widened as he looked at Hera, who starred right back at him. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Percy pounced onto Hera, bringing her down to the floor with him in a vice grip like hug.

The only thing that anyone could hear in the shop was the laughter of one grandmother, the overjoyed tears of a mother, and the excitement of a son.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

After recomposing themselves, the three divine beings sat at the table, though Percy was much closer to Hera while Hera had her arm around Percy massing the crane of his neck.

"That was fun" Rhea said wiping a couple of tears from her eyes. "Percy basically sacked you to the ground"

"Oh but he knows now not to do that again" Hera said evilly while giving Percy the pressure point.

Tensing up from the pressure point, Percy sat up "Yep I know, don't ruin mom's hair."

"So what are you planning Hera?" Rhea asked.

"By Winter Solstice, Percy will take his spot on the Olympian council" Hera said. "He has grown up tremendously since I last saw him and he is ready to take his place."

"That's good and all mom" Percy said. "But even though I've grown I don't think I can stand up to Zeus let alone a minor god"

"That's true" Rhea said. "Percy doesn't have the right tools to stand up to any of the Olympians on the council. He is going to need some sort of weapon or symbol of prestige to show off his strength"

"I know that" Hera said. "That's why we are going to visit someone who can make you a weapon fit for an Olympian."

"But you can't mean…." Percy said trailing off.

"Yes" Hera said. "We are going to my son and your half-brother, Hephaestus."

_And that's Chapter 3 and sorry for the late update but school is ending so that means lots of projects and reports due. I know the chapters are short, but I like em this way._

_Also, I do need help on how I should incorporate the heroes of Olympus people. I didn't original plan on writing them in, but if anyone has any ideas about it I would love to her em. Thanks and I'll try to update as soon as I can. _

_Go Red Sox : ) _


	4. Man of Steel

Chapter 4- Man of Steel

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania is known for a couple of things in particular in this day in age. The Pittsburgh Steelers being one of them, and the once flourishing steel industry that centered on that city. Although that industry had long since moved from away from Pittsburgh, in favor of more economically cheaper places, it did not stop one metal master to call this city his workshop.

The city itself was much smaller the New York City, and probably cleaner as well. The buildings rising from its center were taking on a more modern look then other cities on the Eastern seaboard, but it still maintained a sense of ruggedness of its old steel days. On the outskirts one could still see the old steel foundries that were used to help create the steel frames of the towering skyscrapers of this country's cities.

Although they appeared to be mostly abandoned to mortal eyes, to immortals those very same foundries were still ablaze with the fires of industry as the god of fire and forges, Hephaestus, worked day and night creating his trinkets and tickers.

And that's where Percy found himself, in front of what appeared to be the entrance to his half-brother's workshop, which was really just the entrance to an old metal foundry that was ironically called "Metal Man's Steel".

He wore a pretty normal black shirt with some shorts, considering that it would probably be a hundred degrees in the forges. Overall, just looking like an average 18 year old about to cause a little mischief.

Percy took in a deep breath of air, as this would be his first time ever he would be talking to any of his other half siblings or cousins. The only other godlings he had really every had to pleasure to meet and talk with were his grandmother Rhea (who he called aunt considering she looked far too young and beautiful to actually be a grandmother) and his mother Hera.

'Well better now than later I suppose' Percy thought, making his way over to old foundry and opening the doors and then stepping inside.

'It's pretty dark in here' Percy commented to himself as he made his way into the old foundry, though he would regret those words soon enough as red sirens blazed around him and the door abruptly shut behind him.

A ringing noise filled the room, which would have petrified most other immortals who weren't of the Olympian class, and a mechanically voice spoke out throughout the whole room, most likely from speakers.

"INTRUDERS…. INTRUDERS….INTRUDERS"

Percy smirked a little bit remembering this one pair of brothers, one of them being 12 and the other 16, that had entered his grandmother's shop once. The older brother had been scolding the younger one for going into his room without permission, playing and messing around with his stuff, and was saying that next time he will regret it.

Then that very same smirk faded as he thought what might happen to him for going into his older brother's workshop, in his mind thinking that gods could get pretty creative and feisty with their punishments, much more so than mortals.

But before Percy could think about that anymore, the floor of the foundry folded into itself and he fell down what appeared to be a giant sized laundry chute. Luckily the ride was only about ten seconds, so he didn't have enough time to catch his voice and scream, and he then landed on a pile of what appeared to be white mattresses, though the landing was anything but soft.

Percy's vision was little bit foggy and it took him a couple of seconds to figure out his surroundings, but when he did he was a river of molten hot magma flowing on either side of him like a mote, then rounding off at a bend going into some sort of metal pipe.

He looked in front of him to reveal one of the largest furnaces most likely in the world as well as other tools that blacksmith would use. Off to the corner was a pile of scrap metal and to the other corner a metal table/workbench with multiple schematics and small pieces of metal, which were most likely being made into small trinkets of some sort. In the center was a large anvil and man like figure stood over it, hitting away at a piece of metal.

Percy approached the man and as he got closer, he was able to make out more of his distinct details.

The thing that stood out at first was that he was jacked ripped. Girls had often told Percy that he was ripped as well, but compared to this man, he was all baby fat. His arms were huge, muscles being yanked and stretched every time his hammer landed a blow on the metal. The second thing that Percy noticed was the man's beard, which was fiery brown color and looked a very rugged, almost like it was electrocuted a while back and he hadn't taken the time to straighten it out. Even his hair seemed to spike up with that same sense of electric shock.

But the most important thing about the man was the fact that he was mostly covered in dark metal, his lower left arm being a gauntlet and his legs being completely made out of the metal. Even the right eye was replaced with metal, making him the first, and only godly cyborg.

'So this is Hephaestus,' Percy thought has he looked at the man, who had yet to pay any attention to Percy thus far.

Percy knew that his brother was one of the only gods that was not born with perfection, and was instead lame. However, it seemed as though he had already compensated for that and replaced all of his imperfections with metal and machine.

Percy decided to approach him, doing so very slowly, until he was closer to the hulking figure. He then realized that they both had a major difference between them, one being that Percy was still only 6, 3 while the man was close to 5 times that height. So as he walked close to him, Percy's height changed, and thankfully so did his clothes, until he stood a little bit shorter than the man in front of him.

Unsure of what to say, Percy decided to go with the most common conversation starter, as well as the most used pick up line, known to man.

"Nice weather were having" Percy said, taking a glance to his right, only to see lava going down into the mote like a waterfall.

The man looked up at Percy, showing more his metal facial features including his jaw. "Of all the phrases you could have used" the man said his voice deep and more human than one would expect, "you ask me how the weather is."

"Yeah," Percy said, scratching behind his back. "But it worked didn't it?"

The man starred at Percy and then rolled his eyes slightly, "I suppose."

Percy then held out his hand, "Well I guess an introduction is in order. I'm Perseus"

"Hephaestus", the now informed Hephaestus said bringing his hand out, although it was in a fist. Percy looked at in oddly for a second until Hephaestus said, "I'm a little of a germaphobe, I don't do handshakes."

"Ah", Percy said, pounding his brother's hand.

"So what brings you down here?" Hephaestus said taking a seat on a chair that suddenly just appeared. "You can sit down you know."

Percy looked behind him and saw the same kind of chair, and took a seat. "Well…. I know you're a man that can…. Make things."

"The best" Hephaestus said.

"Well, I kind of need some sort of weapon" Percy said.

"Ah yes, I should have expected that" Hephaestus said. "And it's about time that you did. You're causing so much tension on Olympus that it's driving me insane."

"Yah sorry about that" Percy said scratching his head, "didn't know that Uncle Zeus would get so piss."

"Eh whatever," Hephaestus said, "what's done is done and anyways, you seem like a nice enough guy to hang around. Maybe after I finish we could go see the Steelers game; I got amazing seats."

"Yah that was something I wanted to ask you about," Percy said. "Why is that you have your workshop in Pittsburgh when Olympus is in New York?"

"It would get way to crammed" Hephaestus said. "Everyone hangs out in New York and there just isn't enough space for all the Olympians to live there and be within their own domains, so many of us find other cities in which to hang out in. I'm here in Pittsburgh, Athena's over in Boston, I'm pretty sure Poseidon hangs out in Miami and Tampa, Hades is over in LA and well you get the picture."

"I guess that makes sense," Percy said.

"Of course it does" Hephaestus said, "but enough of that. Time to get to work" he said, rolling his chair, which just magically happened to have wheels on it, over to his workbench. "Now I need to know a little bit about you, like what your symbols are, your domains and all that type of junk."

Percy, who had rolled over next to Hephaestus, stared blankly at his brother because he had no idea.

"No idea hey," Hephaestus said, "don't worry, it's easy to find out."

"Really?" Percy asked, "Do I just have to cut my finger with a magic knife onto a piece of paper that tells me everything I need to know about myself, which no one else does because there too ignorant and stupid to think of doing that?"

"Don't be silly," Hephaestus retorted, "Only a moron would think it would be that easy."

"So then how?" Percy asked.

"Like this" Hephaestus said, and smacked Percy across the head with a metal rode, knocking him out cold. He then sighed "I really do wish it was that easy."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

When Percy woke up, he found himself on the ground of Hephaestus's workshop and cursed to himself.

"Glad your awake" a voice said next to him and he looked to see his brother sitting in his chair smiling evilly at him, "had a good nap?"

"I'm going to murder you!" Percy said getting up, but then falling down again. "Once I regain my balance."

"Yah, yah" Hephaestus said, shrugging him off like a fly. "Oh, and by the way, I finished."

"Finished with what?" Percy asked.

"Your armor and weapons stupid," Hephaestus said, almost gleefully, "and to be honest, it is probably the best work I have done."

Getting up, Percy followed Hephaestus over to another worktable that was originally empty, but now was covered in multiple schematics and note papers.

"When you were knocked out," Hephaestus said, "I was able to use this on you." He then pulled up a large metal box with a screen attached to the side of it. Multiple wires were connected to the top of it, and it kind of looked like one of those heart monitors that you find in the hospital.

"Really, that's pretty cool" Percy commented, "What is it called?"

"Well there is no official name," Hephaestus said, "but I called it the baby smacker."

Percy starred at his older brother, who was smirking at Percy. "Really, the baby smacker. Couldn't you come up with a better name?"

"Na" Hephaestus said, waving Percy off. "You got to knock the baby out first so that you can use it."

"Ha, ha" Percy said sarcastically. "So how did you get the information with the…. The baby smacker?"

"Ah yes," Hephaestus said, patting his little invention. "I created this during 600bc something or another. I wanted to find an easier way for gods to learn what their symbols are without having to go on an 'inspirational journey.' So I created this, and all you have to do is fall asleep…"

"Or get knocked out" Percy added.

"Yep, or get knocked out, and then I can view parts of that persons character and mindscape."

"So what did you get?" Percy asked.

"Take a look" Hephaestus said motioning towards the table, "I took many notes and took many designs to find the perfect match."

Walking over to the table, Percy saw multiple armor designs and equations that Hephaestus must have used in order to create, whatever he made. He then saw a list off to the side, with some cross outs here and there, but most of it left untouched.

Percy picked up the list and read over the parts that weren't crossed out.

_Possible Symbols of Power- _

_Animals- _

_ Bear- defensive, friendly, enduring, a mommy's boy (eye twitch) _

_ Wolf- aggressive, loner, speed, resilient _

_ Lion/ Griffin- prideful, beauty, honor, power _

_Trees- _

_ Aspen Tree- Determination, overcoming fear _

_ Holly- protection, overcoming fear _

_Domains- _

_ Heroes-_

_ Storms- separate earth from heaven _

"So this is what you came up with," Percy said.

"Yep," Hephaestus said, "now come over so I can show you your armor and stuff."

The two of them walked over to another table where laid on the table were two Greek styled swords, double edged. The leather used for the grip was a brown color, which added contrast to the shining metal that was used for the blade. One was about a yard long while the other was about a foot shorter.

"Nice," Percy said, "You do a pretty good job bro."

"I haven't even told you what I did to this," Hephaestus said, slightly gloomy.

"Fine, fine" Percy said, giving into his brother's demeaning look. He must have really liked telling people how he made stuff. "What makes these so special?"

"Glad you asked," Hephaestus said happily, "well most things on Olympus are made of celestial bronze as that is the godly metal that we have used for a long time. However, I have decided to take a different approached, and instead of using celestial bronze, I used stygian iron, but used coal from the underworld in order to purify the stygian iron in order to make celestial steel."

"Just like the mortals I guess," Percy commented, "start off with bronze and then work your way up to steel. So why don't the gods use steel now?"

At this, Hephaestus seemed to get a little gloomy. "Well, the truth is that I don't get many visitors. Athena comes here once a week or so, but most of the time I'm alone. I usually don't bring my lovers down here."

"Wait lovers?" Percy asked shocked, "aren't you married to Aphrodite or something like that?"

At this, Hephaestus started laughing. "Married! Na that was long time ago, we just couldn't get what we wanted from that relationship. She wanted more physically intimacy then I could give while I wanted someone who had a love for creating things. We just kind of split, but that does not stop me from making her life living hell." He then starred at Percy, "but I swear, if you make a move on her ill break your neck."

Percy gulped as he found out that this was what brothers probably do. One bro does not go out with the other bro's x.

"Hephaestus then ruffled his head, "Na, just kidding. You can tape that, I got no problem with that."

"I'm three months old!" Percy yelled at him.

"Not going to stop you I bet" Hephaestus said punching his shoulder softly, "now come on, I want to show you the armor I made."

"Wait," Percy said, "aren't you going to show me the features?"

Hephaestus looked at him and then grinned, "Nope, you figure that out yourself." He then continued walking before saying, "after were done, I got tickets to the Steelers- 49rs game today, wanna go?"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Percy found himself sitting in pretty good seats next to Hephaestus at Heinz Field, watching the Steelers game.

In his mortal form, Hephaestus looked like a mercenary, having a hulking figure and wearing a black leather jacket and dark jeans. In fact, he kind of looked like Terminator.

'They are actually very good seats' Percy thought as he looked at the game, and then at Hephaestus who was cheering for the Steelers like a rabid fan.

Though, Percy was still feeling sore about being hit in the head by Hephaestus, so he decided he would have his revenge during this game and try out some of his powers.

Throughout the whole game, the Steelers held a 6 point lead on the 49rs, and at the last 12 seconds, the Steelers were forced to punt the football to the 49rs. It was then that Percy attacked and caused the 49r's receiver to get a little boost of 'hero' and abled him to score the winning touchdown for the 49rs.

Hephaestus screamed in anger as the Steelers bounded off the field in defeat.

"NOOOO! They lost! Damn 49rs!"

A woman then sat down next to Percy and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Percy, I'll see you at home." She then walked away, waving to Hephaestus who just flipped her off.

"Um… who was that?" Percy asked, feeling the spot where he got kissed.

"Who else do you think could act so sweat and innocent and still be a bitch at the same time." Hephaestus muttered.

"Oh," Percy said, "so mom's a 49rs fan?"

"Yep" Hephaestus said and then turned his head to Percy, "and your about to pay for making them win you little momma's boy!"


	5. NOTICE! DONT WORRY IF YOU DONT READ IT

Notice!- don't worry if you don't read it.

Hey, guys- sorry about not updating in a long time. Things have just been crazy where I live (NY) with the hurricane and all, so I haven't had much time to write, or use the internet, for my stories.

I'll get back on track as soon as I can, now that the school marking period is over and the teachers will finally give us a damn breather. Thanks, and I'll try to get another update out there as soon as I can.

PS. STOP BLOODY TELLING ME TO UPDATE MY PJO STORY! IT'S ANNOYING, and I won't update often until people stop bugging me about it. I mean seriously, it's getting on my nerves and it's not even that good (the idea is, not my writing). I work on stories where I get inspired by other writers, so it's not my fault that people who write PJO fics are bad. HP and Naruto fanfic writers just seem to spark my interest more. But if you find a PJO story that might draw my attention and make me WANT to continue, I'll be more than happy to read it. I got me a smartphone : )


End file.
